Give Me Love
by CrackFicGirl
Summary: All Austin wanted was Ally. All Ally wanted was Austin. But love comes at a price for Ally Dawson. Marry Dallas, or your out on the street. Austin's life is simple. His parents think he'll never get married. Or fall in love. Will Austin's final voicemail change that?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Austin and Ally fic! Eek! IM SOOOOOO EXCITED! I don't own Austin and Ally! Lets write!**

**Give Me Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Austin's POV**

"_Hey, it's Ally! You know what to do at the beep!" _I can never get sick of the voicemail message. "Hey Ally, it's Austin. I just wanted to say that this will be my last call. And, it's fine that your with him now," I stayed silent for a couple seconds before continuing.

"You know, it's actually not fine. I don't get why you are trying to change who you are. You know what we had was real. You can't just ignore me forever. I love you. And I don't understand why you are doing this to me. Just stop. And think back."_  
_

_**Four Months Earlier...**_

I was strolling outside, enjoying the fresh air, and enjoying my period off. That's when I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Light skin, brown hair and brown eyes, the whole package. She was writing something in a journal. I was curious, so I went up to her.

"Hey, what are you writing in the mysterious book?" I said. She turned around and responded with, "I won't tell you until you tell me your name!" She said. "I'm Austin. What's your name, book girl?" I responded, trying to be funny, but failing immensely.

"Well, Austin, my name is Ally. And I'm writing a song. I'm kinda big on the whole music thing." She said. Perfect. "Seriously? So am I! I sing and play guitar(1) I'm pretty big on the whole music thing too." I responded.

" Cool. I play piano, and write songs and sing them. It's pretty chill." How can she be so adorable?

"So, I'm going to the beach later, but my whole family blew me off," Lie. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I said. Please say yes, please say yes, "I would be delighted. What time?" She said yes! Score! "Uh, around 5:00 ish?" I said.

"Sure! See ya later Austin! I gotta go to study hall." She said while standing up from the bench I didn't notice we sat down on.

"Bye Ally!" This is gonna be great.

**At The Beach**

"Hey! Austin!" Ally screamed. Austin noticed Ally, flailing her arms, to signal where she was. "I see you, Ally." Austin said, running to Ally. " I see that you made it." Austin said, breathing heavily. "Yeah. So, what do you wanna do?" Ally said.

"Let's hop in." Austin said, taking Ally's hand and running towards the shoreline.

**1: I think it would be best if Austin only knew how to play guitar in this fic and not every instrument.**

**AN: sorry this chapter was so short! Then next one will be longer. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm gonna say a cool little rhyme that I came up with before I start writing. It's chapter two, so don't forget to review! I'm so swagalicous. Sorry it's so short, but enjoy!**

**Give Me Love**

**Austin's POV**

I grab Ally's hand, dragging her down to the shore with me. "Come on!" I urged her to just in the water. "I han't wim." Ally said shyly. "What?" I responded, not being able to hear her. "I ant wi." She said, still looking down at the sand.

"Ally, you are going to have to talk to me normally at some point." I said. "I can't swim, okay!" Ally sort of yelled at me. "Hey, it's not hard at all to swim! I'll teach you." I offered. "You will?" She asked. I nodded. "Thank you so much Austin!" Ally said, hugging me. I could get used to this... **(Ok I shouldn't do this but please read the bottom AN it has important info if you want another chap of this story.)**

"Well, sadly, I don't have anytime to teach you tonight, but I am free on Sunday at 2:00. Are you in?" I asked. My swag meter was rising and about to reach full. "I am totally in!" She said. Awesome! "Great! I'll see you Sunday at 2:00pm!" I said, waving, turning around, and then running home.

**Ally's POV**

Once I got home, I was bombarded with questions. "Ally! Why are you home so late?" "Ally, who where you with?" "Ally, who's the guy?" That last one was from my sister.

"Oh my god guys, calm down, I was just at the beach with my friend." I said. "And what's this friends name?" That was from my dad. "His name is Austin, and I would love for him to meet you three sometime." I replied. After answering all of my questions, I went up to my room, feeling like a diva running from her fans. Sasha motherfucking Firece.

**Austin's POV**

Once I got home from the beach, I was bombarded with questions. "Austin! Where were you!" "Is it a girl? Please say it's a girl!" And "Are you in looove?" That last one was from my little sister. "Yes, it's a girl Ethan, and I was at the beach with her mom. And for you, Lola, I am not in love." After I said that last remark, everyone sighed.

Later, I went to my room and texted Dez.

A: I have news 4 u

D: Wut is it? Is it a girl?

A: yeah

D: YASSSSSSSS

D: but legit who is it

A: Ally Dawson idk if you know her

apperently, Ally was in Dez's music class. He says she's the star student.

Star student in music class? What isn't perfect about this girl?

**AN: Ok guys, here is what I'm going to do because I would really like to know if this story is good or not. I'm going to say RN and that stands for reviews needed. Once I get as many reviews as that goal says, I'll make a new chapter. Ciao! RN: 6**


End file.
